The First Time Sesshomaru Showed Fear
by BishieGirlRini
Summary: Sesshomaru, gifted with unprecedented natural abilities, possesses both the deadly blade Tokijin and the Tenseiga which grants its master a sort of invulnerbility. What could this aristocratic demon posibility fear? Read to find out.


The First Time Sesshomaru Showed Fear

_Man is such a base creature. He is ill-equipped to create his own destiny. For this reason, no man could ever wish to possess the power of a demon... or hope to be the equal of a demon._

"Lord Sesshomaru?" murmured the small child cradled in the arms of the aristocratic demon.

"My Lord, young Rin is now awake!" remarked the overzealous Jaken, a green demon-imp. After a year of traveling with the girl, Jaken had come to cherish her. The love he felt for her nearly rivaled the strong feelings he had for his lord and master, Sesshomaru, the beautiful demon that Jaken had sacrificed his minions, his position as a leader, and his entire life to serve.

In his usual nonchalant manner, Sesshomaru placed the child in an upright position. After rising himself, he commanded, "Rin, Jaken, let's be on our way." The two followed without question.

_Man is such a base creature..._

These words continued to flash within Sesshomaru's mind. He was of noble blood. The son of the mighty dog general that once ruled the western lands; he was the product of a legacy. Not only had he inherited the Tenseiga, a marvelous sword with the ability to revive the dead, from his father, but he was also bestowed with powers far beyond those of an average demon. Throughout his entire life, Sesshomaru had looked down upon mankind. Their physical and mental weakness, their greed, and their pettiness angered him above all else. However, here he was now, protecting and traveling with a human child; an insignificant creature with no special mental or physical attributes. She was totally incapable of protecting herself, and her tiny legs could not carry her long distances. She was a burden. Yet, the majestic demon allowed the girl to accompany him, although she hindered his journey.

"But why am I so enthralled with this burden? Why is that now it has become my burden?"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The two companions responded almost simultaneously.

Sesshomaru paused and looked back at his cohorts. Both served no purpose to him. He suddenly retorted, "Let us continue."

Again, the two followed without a single word.

After venturing a few more miles, Sesshomaru once again paused. "We shall rest here for the night."

Shortly after the crew made camp in the open field which Sesshomaru had designated as a resting ground, Rin slowly dowsed off.

"Jaken," ordered Sesshomaru, "go fetch food and water."

"Why? Are you hungry my Lord?"

Sesshomaru glared at the imp coldly.

Jaken responded timidly, "forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I had no right. I'll make haste."

As Jaken hurried through the nearby forest he could not help but think of Sesshomaru. "He sure has changed. There once was a time when questioning Lord Sesshomaru would have undoubtedly led to a most painful flogging."

As Jaken's figure quickly vanished into the thicket, Sesshomaru diverted his attention to the sleeping Rin. To him, this petite creature was an enigma.

"What power does this human govern that allows her to bind my soul to hers?"

He rose from his spot and gradually made his way over to the child's side. He sat next to her and stared intently at her profile. Slowly, almost cautiously, the demon stretched his arm until he was touching her face. He gently caressed her cheeks. As he stroked Rin's face, Sesshomaru's usually expressionless lips began to form into a smile. It is true that this was not the first time Sesshomaru smiled, but it was the first time that a smile of his took a gentle shape (unlike the callous smile that he usually gave his enemies).

Sesshomaru was so entranced that he didn't notice Jaken standing behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I've returned with the food and water that you requested."

As Jaken's voice reached Sesshomaru, a spine-tingling feeling rushed through Sesshomaru's body. This feeling was ten times worse than the fear which had enshrouded Sesshomaru the first time he witnessed his half-brother InuYasha's demon transformation. Sesshomaru turned around quickly with bulging eyes, trembling and blushing. For a couple of minutes he was left immobile by the shock. As Sesshomaru stared at his servant, the terror of the situation turned into shear frustration.

"Jaken!" yelled Sesshomaru as he struck the imp with the Tenseiga.

"Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru!" screamed Jaken as he fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru put his sword away and walked slowly into the nearby woods.

"I am alive. Lord Sesshomaru struck me with the Tenseiga and not the merciless blade Tokijin."

"Master Jaken, I thought I heard shouting?" said Rin who had been awaken by the commotion.

"Don't be foolish Rin. There's nothing of the kind. It's just you and I."

"But Master Jaken, where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You arrogant child, you can't expect a demon of Lord Sesshomaru's status to spend his time attending to a mere mortal such as yourself." Although, Jaken cared for the child deeply. His pride as a demon would never allow him to admit that he so dearly loved a human.

Rin smiled. She understood better than anyone that the bond between Jaken, Sesshomaru, and herself did not require kind words. "Of course. Good night, Master Jaken."

After Rin began to sleep again, Jaken's thoughts turned to Sesshomaru. "In all my centuries of service to Lord Sesshomaru I've never seen him look so dreadfully mortified. What could have frightened him, so?" Jaken preoccupied himself with this topic until he succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, Jaken was awakened by Rin. "Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru hasn't returned." Jaken slowly began to recall his frightful encounter with Sesshomaru the previous night. Suddenly, Sesshomaru exited the wooded area.

Ecstatically overjoyed, Rin rushed to Sesshomaru's side. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin for a moment, then he turned towards Jaken direction. In his usual apathetic way Sesshomaru commanded, "Jaken, let's be on our way."

Extremely relieved, Jaken responded, "Yes, my Lord!" As they continued on their expedition Jaken's attention drifted back to the previous night. "Did that really happen?"

Rin caught a glimpse of the melancholy Jaken trailing behind Sesshomaru and herself. "Is something wrong, Master Jaken?"

"Quiet Rin, you're such a nuisance!"

Sesshomaru glanced back and muttered a single phrase. "Completely useless."


End file.
